


Terre d'Hermès

by Charlie_Cleaver



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Cleaver/pseuds/Charlie_Cleaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguii i suoi movimenti dietro le mie spesse lenti da vista, rimanendo seduta nella mia poltrona nera girevole e lo vidi appoggiarsi ad un angolo della scrivania.<br/>Fu in preciso momento che sentii quel profumo. Terre d’Hermès.<br/>Glielo comprai io per il suo compleanno e lo usava in tutte le occasioni importanti, comprese le nostre cene personali. Ormai era un’associazione scontata e dovevo ammettere che quando Benedict era fuori casa per lavoro e io ero da sola, andavo a cercare nel suo mobiletto in bagno quel profumo, solo per poter immaginare di avere il mio ragazzo accanto.<br/>Atteggiamento da vera disperata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terre d'Hermès

Terre d’Hermès

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lavoravo giorno e notte davanti al portatile. Uscire di casa sembrava una vera utopia ma quando intendevo portare a termine un lavoro lo facevo senza inciampare in qualche intoppo.

Benedict ne era sicuramente cosciente, l’avevo messo in chiaro quando avevamo deciso di andare a convivere insieme. Tuttavia capivo che non era qualcosa che gli faceva piacere. Lo leggevo da quei suoi occhi blu blu blu che, immancabilmente, si spegnevano.

Mi dispiaceva vederlo così, specialmente perché sapevo quanto teneva a questa relazione. Eppure un lavoro è pur sempre un lavoro e io avevo delle date di scadenza da rispettare, altrimenti il mio editore avrebbe preso seri provvedimenti.

Fare la scrittrice non era poi così semplice come sembrava. Scrivere mi veniva naturale, ovviamente, ma lasciar conciliare la vita a quello che mi usciva dalla testa non era mai facile.

Ero alla fine di quel lavoro, di quel libro che mi stava rinchiudendo nel mio studio da mesi e mesi. Un lavoro duro e faticoso, fatto più di ricerche che vera e propria scrittura, ma sembrava valerne davvero la pena.

Capivo quando stavo giungendo al termine dell’opera quando smettevo di ascoltare musica dal lettore e lasciavo correre le dita sulla testiera. E chiunque sapeva che non dovevo essere interrotta pur di non perdere il filo della trama.

E immancabilmente cadevo in uno di questi stati proprio quando Benedict aveva un qualche impegno al quale io avrei dovuto accompagnarlo.

Fu proprio in quel momento che qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza e un viso a me molto ben conosciuto fece la sua apparizione.

« Ehi… »

Disse semplicemente, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Avrei tanto voluto non staccare lo sguardo dal portatile, ma la mia attenzione venne catturata dalla figura del mio ragazzo. Come avevo immaginato era vestito di tutto punto. Ennesima serata importante a cui io non avrei partecipato per ovvi motivi. In realtà era qualcosa che potevamo capire solo io e il mio editore, ma erano dettagli.

« Come siamo eleganti! »

« Mai quanto te nella tua favolosa tenuta da casa. »

Sapevo che non era solo una battuta di rimando, ma una chiara frecciatina. “ Mi dispiace, Ben, ma il lavoro chiama anche me. ”

Entrò nel mio studiolo e il mio cervello si disconnesse da quello che stavo facendo. La mia storia medievale era diventata il nulla davanti alla sua presenza. Forse era per questo che spesso gli dicevo di lasciarmi lavorare senza entrare a _disturbarmi_. Inconsciamente sapevo che la sua presenza mi avrebbe condotta fuori binario.

Anche perché quando ero totalmente concentrata sulla scrittura andavo a letto molto tardi e se Benedict era a casa stava già dormendo. E quando alla mattina mi alzavo lui era impegnato con i suoi affari e io dovevo tornare dietro allo schermo.

Morale della favola: niente coccole, niente baci, niente abbracci e soprattutto niente sesso.

Mi rimisi gli occhiali da vista che ero solita togliere quando stavo davanti ad uno schermo. « Stai andando via? »

Benedict annuì.

Lasciai scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti. Aveva quindi optato per il papillon e non la cravatta ma stava comunque bene.

“ Fine conversazione. Ci vediamo quando torni, Ben. ”

Non se ne andò, non mi disse nulla e non lasciò la stanza.

Poi però aprì bocca.

« Ho solo dieci minuti, tra poco arrivano a prendermi. » precisò con un leggero sorriso. Avanzò lentamente, lasciando cadere lo sguardo a terra. Non capivo cosa volesse fare. Perché non poteva essere una proposta di sesso, era già vestito.

Oh ma perché avevo proprio pensato al sesso?

Seguii i suoi movimenti dietro le mie spesse lenti da vista, rimanendo seduta nella mia poltrona nera girevole e lo vidi appoggiarsi ad un angolo della scrivania.

Fu in preciso momento che sentii quel profumo. Terre d’Hermès.

Glielo comprai io per il suo compleanno e lo usava in tutte le occasioni importanti, comprese le nostre cene personali. Ormai era un’associazione scontata e dovevo ammettere che quando Benedict era fuori casa per lavoro e io ero da sola, andavo a cercare nel suo mobiletto in bagno quel profumo, solo per poter immaginare di avere il mio ragazzo accanto.

Atteggiamento da vera disperata.

« Devi dirmi… qualcosa? » lo fissai con un sopracciglio arcuato, non capendo proprio dove volesse andare a parare. O meglio, il mio cervello smosso dagli ormoni puntava in una direzione ben precisa, ma non era proprio il caso di palesare quel pensiero.

« Nulla, volevo solo un po’ la tua compagnia. Disturbo, forse? »

« Pfff, no, figurati! »

Maledetto. Con quello sguardo apparentemente ingenuo credeva di fregarmi. Voleva distrarmi dal mio libro anche solo per poco tempo. Ecco perché era entrato lasciando che quel profumo arrivasse a colpire il mio olfatto in modo così subdolo.

Capelli perfetti, barba rifatta. Non c’era nulla fuor- ah! Papillon storto, vecchio Cumberbatch!

Mi alzai dalla sedia solo per poterglielo risistemare.

« Non vorrai andare in giro in disordine, vero? »    
Esagerai, come al mio solito e andò tutto a mio svantaggio perché il mio avvicinarsi a lui non aveva fatto altro che aumentare la percezione di quel profumo.

Benedict sorrise e mi prese la mano, guidandomi ancora più vicina di quanto non fossi fino a quando non venni totalmente globalizzata dal Terre d’Hermès. Ebbi la sensazione di averlo addosso.

« Sai cosa facciamo quando torno? » mi disse, mantenendo un basso tono vocale. Amavo quando parlava così. Quando _mi_ parlava in quel modo.

Avrei dovuto scrivere un libro sulla voce di Benedict, invece di concentrarmi su un monastero francese invaso dai Normanni. Sicuramente avrei fatto più soldi con quello che con tutto ciò che avevo pubblicato fino a quel momento.

Avevo così tante belle idee in testa da potergli suggerire. Dolci e romantiche fantasia a cui ogni tanto, nella mie pause, avevo pensato con un’espressione inebetita stampata in viso.

Eppure dalle mie labbra non uscì nulla di tutto ciò.

« Sesso? »

Lo presi alla sprovvista e lo capii quando aggrottò la fronte e indietreggiò leggermente la testa, lasciando comparire qualche piega cicciosa dal collo. Aveva messo su qualche chiletto, dovevo ammetterlo, ma come diceva Mark Darcy a Bridget Jones “Amo le tue ciccette sballonzolanti”.    
Insomma, lo avrei fatto comunque anche se fosse diventato tutta una ciccia. Forse era colpa di quei pranzi di mia madre. In realtà Ben non era ingrassato poi così tanto da poter ammettere che avesse delle _ciccette sballonzolanti_. Aveva solo un po’ di pancia in più e due adorabili guance da criceto.

… tutta la tensione sessuale stava scemando in quel momento.

« In realtà pensavo ad un film con del gelato ma possiamo anche rimpiazzarlo con quello. » propose con l’aria di chi ci sapeva fare con gli affari.

Azzardai un’altra ipotesi. « Oppure fare entrambe le cose. »

Benedict ci pensò su per qualche secondo, mentre le sue mani non proprio magicamente si stazionarono sui miei fianchi, costringendomi a rimanergli ancora più accanto di quanto già non fossi prima.

« Diventerebbe una post serata molto lungo. »    
Sorrideva, il maledetto, perché sapevo che era compiaciuto dall’idea.

« Devi forse andare a letto presto come i bambini? »

Touché, Cumberbatch, questa volta avevo vinto io.

« No, direi che posso restare sveglio tutta la notte. »

E mi baciò per impedirmi di dire qualcos’altro di incredibilmente stupido o insensato. O perché voleva farmi dolcemente soffrire. Se avessi avuto cinque o più ore a disposizione, avrei probabilmente preso in considerazione l’idea di andare con lui.

Fu impossibile per me resistergli, d’altronde a giocare a mio totale svantaggio c’era quel profumo dolciastro che mi inebriava la testa. Avrei voluto fare un qualche sarcastico commento a riguardo – sarebbe stata la mia unica arma – ma ero fin troppo impegnata e intontita da aver spostato le labbra sul suo collo. Sapevo che amava quei piccoli baci che gli stavo lasciando.

E nel frattempo le sue mani cercavano una via di entrata sotto il mio pesante maglione invernale.

« Sono una cipolla, Ben. » sussurrai al suo orecchio. « Sono vestita a strati e ti ci vorrebbe una giornata intera. »

Lui rise in risposta, rubandomi un altro bacio, prima di allontanarsi dalla scrivania.

« Allora vedrò di occuparmene più tardi. »

Mi baciò ancora una volta e si risistemò la giacca in un gesto ordinario.

“ Ti conviene. ” avrei voluto dirgli, ma lo lasciai andare e il nostro piccolo e fugace momento venne interrotto dal suono del campanello: era tempo per Benedict di andare e per me di tornare al finale del mio libro.

Lo salutai, ben sapendo che anche lui avrebbe pensato al quel post serata che attendeva entrambi. Probabilmente gli avrei mandato qualche sporadico messaggio sull’IPhone, solo per vendetta, ben consapevole che ne avrei pagato le conseguenze quando sarebbe tornato a casa.

E come lui uscì dalla stanza, anche quell’ultima presenza del Terre d’Hermès mi abbandonò, lasciando che la mia testa potesse tornare al mio lavoro. Invano, ovviamente, perché non feci altro che pensare a quella sua pancetta e a quanto adorabile fosse in generale. E ovviamente al sesso che avremmo fatto dopo.

 

 

Non avrei mai dovuto comprargli quel profumo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Erin’s Corner:**

Altra pazzia. Ormai ne sono totalmente avvezza.   
Quest’idea è nata dal semplice fatto che il caro Benedict Cumberbatch usa il Terre d’Hermès.   
L’abbozzo generale era una one shot un po’ piccante, tuttavia ne è uscita una cosa completamente diversa e più comica.  
Mi farebbe piacere sapere se una vostra opinione al riguardo. È la prima volta che mi cimento completamente su quell’adorabile ometto che è Benedict.  
  
Alla prossima!  



End file.
